insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
HP Ammo
A hollow-point (abbreviated HP) bullet is an expanding bullet that has a pit or hollowed out shape in its tip intended to cause the bullet to expand upon entering a target in order to decrease penetration and disrupt more tissue as it travels through the target. In essence, HP ammunition has two interrelated purposes: to increase its size once within the target, thus maximizing tissue damage and blood loss or shock, and by remaining in the target to expend all of its kinetic energy in the target, some of which will be lost if the bullet continues through the target. Insurgency Security Forces * All classes Insurgent Forces * All classes | cost = Insurgents: 1 Security: 2 }} HP ammo is an ammo type featured in Insurgency. It is highly effective against flesh targets (i.e. arms and legs), but deals slightly reduced damage to armored targets (i.e. head and torso). In addition to modifying bullet damage multipliers, HP ammo usually lowers a bullet's penetration power and sometimes modifies bullet damage models, as in the Mk18. Performance HP ammo always increases the damage multipliers on arms and legs, usually to 2 and 3, respectively, with the exception of the UMP-45, which increases damage multipliers on arms and legs to 2.5 and 4, respectively. It also reduces the damage multipliers on the head, chest, and stomach to 0.9, 0.75, and 0.8, respectively. This is compared to standard ammo, which usually has a standard damage multiplier of 1 for all hit groups (excluding SMGs, shotguns, and pistols). HP ammo also tends to have reduced penetration power at all ranges compared to standard ammo, with the exception of the M1A1 at long range and the AKS-74u at all ranges, which actually receive penetration power bonuses when using HP ammo. Advantages * Hits to flesh targets 200-400% as effective * Cheaper supply cost than AP ammo Disadvantages * Hits to armored targets 75-90% as effective * Reduced penetration power on most weapons. Damage Model |10" @ 150 Power |8000" @ 75 Power |20 |- |.45ACP HP (SMG) |10" @ 76dmg |N/A |8000" @ 32dmg | |10" @ 500 Power |8000 @ 300 Power |30 |- |5.45x39mm HP (SMG) |10" @ 82dmg |N/A |8000" @ 150dmg | |10" @ 200 Power |8000" @ 150 Power |30 |- |5.56x45mm HP (Assault Rifle) |10" @ 110dmg |2700" @ 80dmg |12000" @ 46dmg | |10" @ 400 Power |12000" @ 150 Power |50 |- | 5.56x45mm HP (Mk18) |10" @ 85dmg |N/A |12000" @ 46dmg | |10" @ 400 Power |12000" @ 150 Power |50 |- |5.56x45mm HP (M249) |10" @ 110dmg |2700" @ 80dmg |12000" @ 46dmg | |10" @ 400 Power |12000" @ 150 Power |50 |- | .30 Carbine HP 7.62x33mm HP |10" @ 100dmg |N/A |12000" @ 80dmg | |10" @ 400 Power |12000" @ 200 Power |60 |- |7.62x39mm HP |10" @ 100dmg |N/A |12000" @ 80dmg | |10" @ 450 Power |12000" @ 250 Power |60 |} Compatibility HP Ammo is not compatible with sniper rifles or shotguns. Trivia * Required points to use HP Ammo were reduced on 2015. 07.27 patch.